grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets are companions in Grand Chase, purchasable with either cash, points, through playing Gacha, or by creating it with a Creation Manual. Pet Info A pet gives its owner stats when equipped, with those stats growing as the pet levels. Each pet gives different stats, some more than others. Pets can also be equipped with an armor that is called a "costume". Try to keep your pets healthy by feeding them gems you can buy from the shop and crystals that you sometimes earn from defeating bosses in the dungeons. To evolve your pets you need to buy a evolution book which costs 100,000 GP, 4,000 cash, or 6,000 cash. Each pet gets a new attack when they evolve. Some pets are only obtainable through the Gacha dungeons. Gacha requires a Gacha coin to play, which are obtainable with Cash or through events. Elem Elem is a cousin of the slime. But a very rare one. He has been altered by magic. When he is equipped (he may only be equipped with Kyro or Sakura), he takes the form of the element being used by Kyro or Sakura. His attacks change in appearence and effect depending on the element. His attack is to teleport forward through enemies and then back to the characters side side. Stara Stara is a Karate Stalaka Star-Like Stem. He is very rare. Stara live on Xenia And Tyrenna, but they were actually from Silver Land. These small creatures eventually turn it a big strong Drakian. As small as he is now though the Dracorik's fire breathing ability (G button) does a significint amount of damage. And it causes flames on the map where he attacked for about five seconds causing more damage to things that walk through. And another strange anomilly is that the Dracorik has two attacks. The fire breathing is the first. For the second he rolls into a ball with his spiked firey tail and pointy head and rolls into enemies (H button). It does about double the amount of damage but only effects the first thing it hits. Burnoriatill Dracorlith is A Boss Pet Of Burnora...He Has All Attacks. Burnoriatill Live On Silver Land He Acctcly From Tyrenna Mini Josh Mini Josh Is A Mini Alien Transformer-Like Pet..He Has Alien Attacks . Knomer (Pronounced NO-MUH)A cute and fuzzy rabbit... OF DOOM!! This creature has had a religious significance as the destroyer of universes, or the Devil. But give him some cake, and he will stay loyal to you forever. He attacks by lunging at the enemy and grabbing hold of them for 5 seconds, draining life and slowing them down. He gets hungry quick, making training him a huge chore, but that hard work will lead to great awards. Ayleen Ayleen is the cousin of Lilith. She is a mini Angel much look like Angel of Light. She is created from the light of all hearts. So have a pure heart and maybe she'll appear to help you. Ayleen has an ability like Myuurin and has an offensive like Sidt. She's a big help to you also, she can help in improving your light necklace. Dardanos The Breachers trusty sidekick, unlocked with Deimos' 5th job and usable by all, but easier to level with Deimos. A creature apparantly related to the Falsers, and was created as mounts for the original Falsers, such as Deimos, they resemble Wolves with psychic ablities allowing it to manipulate objects purely through the power of the mind and communicate with humans. Dardanos attacks with a super fast flurry of swipes from its claws, dealing light but quick damage to the enemy Trace Trace is a mini vampire. It's the cousin of Imp. He may be stubborn but he can be a big help by attacking the enemy with it's eyes summoning a laser. He likes Ayleen so much that he makes her annoyed. You can get him by unlocking Raynor or buying him at the shop. Angel Rabbit a friend of Knomer She weild's a cross that summons light she can fly coco found her in a forest near the mana valley. Leon A chemeleon that can turn into a gun and shoots either bonuses or poisonous items.This kind of pet can be used by anybody,but it can only shoot regular bullets and poison for non- Hitmans,but if a hitman uses it,it can shoot special type bullets: *The Dying Will Bullet(A bullet that raises the stats slightly) *The Jumping Bullet(Same effect as Angel Wings) *The Fist Bullet(Increases Flame Fists's power) It can be unlocked if you unlock Haru(She isn't out yet) Leon is a companion of the Hitman Reborn,the hitman that trains Haru.In reality in the game Leon can turn into anything,he is found in Doom Lake. Bastion Sinclaire and Raide's trusty Butler and Servant. This being is a small mechanical egg, with a crack across its middle to simulate a toothed grin, and small, barely mobile plastic feet. It speaks with a rough Texas accent, and despite its size, is one heck of a loud speaker. His attack involves rolling towards his targets and bursting in a small explosion